


Just a word

by OriginofChaos



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is not a feeling any more. It's just a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a word

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Glenn Crytzer and his Syncopators' New Year Blues, so it's kind of songfic. The last line of this fic is the line of the song.

“I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, please, forgive me!”

I sat near the window and watched raindrops slipping down. I don't think I could take this anymore. I couldn't forgive him again, but to be honest, I really wanted.

“Open the door, please! I'm sorry!”

He was screaming, crying, begging me to open the door and let him into my room. He said that he was sorry but I knew he didn't. He was never sorry for all the things he's done.

“I swear, it was a mistake! Please, let me explain everything!”

But it wasn't a mistake, I could see it. He didn't shove her off, he didn't say her a word. They kissed like that was normal, like there was no me. He broke my heart. Again.

“Say something! Please, I'm begging you, just say something!”

I won't say him a word. We were dating for 4 years and he was cheating on me. He was saying every time it happened that he was sorry, and I believed him. Like a fool. But everything is ending, and now it must end too. Because I can't take this anymore.

“Ian, please! Please! I love you, I'm sorry, please!!!”

I remember his good-night kisses, him whispering about his love, his gentle touches, his warm eyes. I remember how we cuddle every night before we fall asleep, how he kissed me in my forehead to wake me up, how he held me in his arms. So sweet that it hurts. And then I remember every time he cheated on me. Every time he hurt me. Every time he disproves that he loved me. Every time he was forgiven.

“Open the door! Please!!!”

He always told me that he loved me, but now I couldn't see any love in his actions. It wasn't the feeling, it was just a word. It's really hard to let go, but I need to do that. I should stop hurting myself. I should stop him hurting me. I took my already packed suitcase and went out of my room. He was staring at me in terror. His eyes widened when he saw a suitcase in my hand.

“No! No, please, don't leave me, please, I love you, Ian!”

I didn't tell him anything, I just gave him a note and left.

_'Well you can say it 700 times but until you prove it's true_ _  
_I'll be singin' those old New Year Blues.'__


End file.
